


Shiro

by RubyRead



Series: Ignite [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Auras, Character Study, Ficlet, Gen, shiro centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyRead/pseuds/RubyRead
Summary: "Shiro is graphite, enduring and ductile. Divined by furiously young stars and steadfast asteroids."Coming in at No.4 of 'Ignite' is Shiro, a canon-compliant, spoiler (ish, not really) look into the mind of a Paladin who really deserves a nap.





	Shiro

Shiro is graphite, enduring and ductile. Divined by furiously young stars and steadfast asteroids. He nurtures their galaxy hearts with the dependability of a long-turning planet. In return they stumble over their coltish legs, desperate for recognition.

But he’s no hero, no champion. Shiro is a body stuck in limbo, too young for a man, too old for a boy, tormented by night terrorists wearing the faces of friends long gone. When he finally sleeps, Shiro’s aura becomes unsaturated and silver, a whisper of the person he was. Shiro the leader is pragmatic and platinum. Shiro the fighter is foreboding and charcoal. But he is a confidante of death, a master of mindful massacre. His gallant bearing borders on the villainous, and he is lost on an astral plane of un-woke dreams.

Shiro fastens himself to fire steeled friendships because they’re palpable and uncorrupted, making heroics not quite so lonesome.

After the battle Shiro is wrapped in taupe, thawed and mollified. Part of him knows this is wrong - _do something!_ \- a larger part just wants to drift aimlessly, until his bones are corroded by time. But Shiro’s gunmetal heart is beating in time with a universe that won’t let him rest, when hands grasp at his shoulders and then his face, and he is reacquainted with a memory and a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I find that my favourite part of writing these characters studies is that there is so much left to interpretation. Of course, I kept with the essentials, but I still had the freedom of writing for characters who are not fully developed yet and as a creator, it's such a brilliant thing to a have somewhat blank slate to work with.


End file.
